fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Quest
Mission Quest is a action-adventure turn-based RPG created by The RPG Gamer in cooperation with Nintendo and AlphaDream. It was released in late 2017 for the Nintendo 3DS. It inspired from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and it's recently released remake. It is based on a true story that occurred through October 20 2017 - December 3 2017. The game was released 10 days after the real adventure ended. As said the real adventure was split into different days but in-game it all takes place on the same day. Release Date List *America and Australia = December 13 2017 *Japan = December 10 2017 *Europe = December 21 2017 *Brazil and Canada = December 18 2017 *ROC = December 16 2017 *HK = January 1 2018 *China = January 8 2018 *South Korea = January 10 2018 Plot Prior to the events of the game, Jajunga (pronounced Ja-Joonja (the double o is lower-pitched)). the alien God and his family of aliens moved to planet Earth taking on human forms (most of the Aliens only stayed in their human form until they were moved in the fortress). Jajunga went under the alias of James just to avoid prosecution. They setup a Tower at the highest floor of the fashion store in the tallest tower of The RPG Gamer's City, they recruited several evil people most notably Josh Bowers. Jajunga even opened a Gym to blend in with the human race. Jajunga and his allies started kidnapping people to take back to the fortress for energy draining so their machines could be powered-up for World domination. Jajunga pledged to destroy the World and recreate it in his own image. This would mean that everyone on the original World (except for those of Jajunga's choosing) will die with it. Story The RPG Gamer (AKA Phil) was enjoying a normal day of his generic life in his villa then got a text from one of his friends. He was tied up and showed his brother having his muscles squeezed by a guy that looked like Jajunga (or James as TRG knew him at the time) and losing his energy in the process. His sister was also shown in the background in a capsule attached to a power-draining machine having her energy drained by the machine. As Jajunga was coming for the tied-up kid the video ended. The RPG Gamer noticed James acting very suspicious at the tiny boring Gym randomly leaving, making evil smirks and whatnot. The RPG Gamer decided it'd be best to follow him and see where he went after he left. He followed him to the tallest tower in the city (Dodge City) and up the stairs. James was unaware of TRG's spying. The RPG Gamer saw that Jajunga went inside the massive tower which was in a room at the top floor of the fashion store of the tower. The RPG Gamer tried to enter but couldn't. The doors were sealed and there was a powerful barrier preventing access to the door (except for those that were verified by Jajunga/James). The RPG Gamer researched doors such as these and found that there was no way whatsoever to get in and the doors were too powerful. All hope seemed to be lost until The RPG Gamer found that the only way to break the seal open was to find and collect (all) 6 Cobalt Star Shards to form the Cobalt Star. Only that would be able to break open the door. The RPG Gamer decided to get his friends back together and venture out on the adventure. On the way, he encountered a Beanie but he easily beat it and pressed on. After recruiting 2 of his friends, they encountered another Beanie. After beating this Beanie, they continued on and after getting all 7 friends, they set out and the real adventure began. The first Cobalt Star Shard was located in a large Mall on the tower of the Mall. The RPG Gamer (Phil), Robert, Nathan, Timothy, Tim, Ethan, Tom, and Nathaniel then set out to the Sunbeam Meadows on the way to the Mall. They encountered some Beanies and other enemies, solved some puzzles and just outright enjoyed the peaceful park and it's glorious lake. They then came across Beanbean Town where they met some Beanishes, found some shops and houses, and some items. They were just about to exit the town but as they made for the exit, Josh Bowers (Jajunga's Right Hand) appeared on his personal hovercraft, taunted the heroes, and dropped a massive cracked rock in the way so they couldn't progress. They went looking around town for something to break the rock with but couldn't. They met 2 Beanishes who taught them 2 new moves. The High Jump and the Spin Jump. The RPG Gamer, Nathan, Ethan, and Nathaniel handled the Spin Jump while Robert, Timothy, Tim, and Tom handled the High Jump. They used the moves to make their way across some platforms and atop them. They then took advantage of a small whirlwind in mid-air to get to a far platform. This platform had 2 Hammers on them. The RPG Gamer and Nathaniel picked up these 2 Hammers, they saw a crate next to the Hammers and upon breaking the crate it revealed 6 more Hammers. One for each of the heroes to use. They made their way back to the rock and broke it. They continued onward battling enemies, hammering rocks, jumping up high ledges, spinning across wide gaps until finally making it to the Mall. They encountered some new enemies in the mall as they made their way for the tower. Their were some areas that they couldn't access until they had certain moves. The RPG Gamer and his allies then progressed before running into 2 thieves wearing bandit hats and black suits. They just got done robbing the bank and the toy store. They thought that The RPG Gamer and his friends were planning to stop them and turn them in and engaged them in battle. The RPG Gamer and his friends managed to beat the 2 robbers who decided to not bother with them and just flee. The RPG Gamer and his allies decided not to follow them and just continue to the Cobalt Star (that wasn't the last they'll be seeing of those two criminals too). They headed towards the top floor and hit a switch opening the door that leads to the tower. They encountered some enemies and solved some puzzles in the futuristic looking tower-area. They made their way through several obstacles before reaching the top and upon punching in a simple code (which was 4123), they entered the door where the Cobalt Star Shard would be and met Robo-Scootaloo. A massive robotic version of Scootaloo. Unlike the original Scootaloo who tries to be brave but gets scared super easily, this one is ruthless, dangerous, cruel, and enjoys chaos. Anyway, She wasn't happy to be disturbed but decided this could be a chance to wreak havoc on the Mall again. She engaged the heroes in battle. It wasn't too much of as struggle as this was the first major boss. They easily beat Robo-Scootaloo who proceeded to short circuit, fall flat to the ground, and explode. The first Cobalt Star Shard was revealed which the proceeded to collect and huzzah! The first Cobalt Star Shard was found. 1 down and 5 to go. The Cobalt Star Shard proceeded to point the location of the next Shard which was in the abandoned house atop the Marmalade Mountain. Meanwhile Jajunga was informed by one of his minions that there were 8 heroes searching for the Cobalt Star Shards but Bowers blocked their path with a rock. Jajunga was happy to hear this until he found that the rock was also broken. Jajunga got angry at Bowers and told him that he should've gotten a rock that was harder. Bowers then went out again to try and stop the heroes from progressing while Jajunga went out to kidnap more people to drain. Back at the hub, The RPG Gamer and his friends decided to head for the next area. They went to Teehee Town a town filled with skeleton people. They met some enemies there too and eventually met Bowers who tried to trick them into thinking there was no Cobalt Star there. The RPG Gamer and his friends didn't believe him and just pressed on. They exited to HooHoo Town which had some Hooskis and HooHooligans living there. They headed towards the Marmalade Mountain and just as they were about to climb it, Bowers saw that they were about to climb the Mountain and appeared to taunt them and then drop 5 Gritty Goombas to finish them off. The RPG Gamer and his friends beat the Gritty Goombas and climbed the Mountain. At the middle, they encountered Tap-Tap the Golden. After beating him, they continued climbing and finally reached the mountaintop. Upon entering the abandoned house, they discovered that it was actually a Haunted House. The RPG Gamer and his friends beat the Boos and they reached the top of the House and finally found the Cobalt Star Shard but just as they were about to grab it, someone else there snatched it. A Yoshi and Ape hybrid stole it called Donkey Dino. He was about to leave before they scolded him (as they thought he was part of Jajunga's revolution) and he scolded them back especially after seeing that they too had a Shard. They then came to an agreement. They'd battle for the Cobalt Star Shards and the winner gets both Cobalt Star Shards and continues the adventure and the loser goes home. The RPG Gamer and his allies battled and beat Donkey Dino who admitted defeat and and that The RPG Gamer, Robert, Nathan, Timothy, Tim, Ethan, Tom, and Nathaniel are much more of men than he is. He revealed that Jajunga had kidnapped quite a few of his friends and he was going to save them and stated that the Cobalt Star searcher thing lead him here and that he struggled to get even that far. He then realised that it might be for the best that he lost as many dangers and trials lied ahead. He let them take the Cobalt Star Shards as well as giving them 10 Mushrooms, a 1-Up Super, and a Banana Juice that refilled all their HP and SP. He then stated that he isn't cut out for the adventure and that it'd be too stressful and that it'd be best to just stick to video games and watching TV instead. Before leaving Donkey Dino said "PLEASE GUYS! YOU MUST... SAVE MY FRIENDS!!!" before jumping back out the window and going back home. The RPG Gamer and his friends were just getting ready to leave before running into King Boo at the entrance. They battled King Boo and beat him. They then left the Abandoned House and upon leaving Teehee Town, they ran into the Laser Tag Noob. She was still angry that she lost to The RPG Gamer and his friends in laser tag months ago so she stole their Cobalt Star Shards and fled to the dad's car. Nathaniel got all the boys in his van and they all gave chase to the Laser Tag Noob. It was quite a chase but the dad's car ran out of fuel just by the park and so the noob had to flee. The RPG Gamer and his friends chased her into the Chucklehuck Forest and cornered her, she called them names and even swallowed their shards. The boys weren't happy about this, especially when she said that they tasted delicious just to aggravate them. Robert and Nathan grabbed hold of her and The RPG Gamer tried to get her to spit them out as all the boys cheered them on. They eventually did it and just left her there and returned to the hub. Meanwhile, Jajunga had just kidnapped more of The RPG Gamer's friends and other people from school and had drained their energy. Jajunga then realised that The RPG Gamer and his friends might've gotten another Shard so he called in Bowers and they both set out to find one of The RPG Gamer's friends to brainwash. Gameplay TBA Characters TBA Items TBA Enemies TBA Mini-Bosses TBA Bosses TBA Areas TBA Layout TBA Music TBA Sub-Pages TBA Trivia *The game's title sounds similar to Minion Quest. A game mode from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. What's more is both games are similar and have a 2 month gap between their releases.